


Compression

by BlazingSun01



Series: Trans!Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Trans Character, i don't know what im doing, supportive relationship ftw, trans naruto, trans sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingSun01/pseuds/BlazingSun01
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission. Then he couldn't breathe.





	Compression

When he started getting dizzy, Naruto knew he was in trouble. At once, all thoughts swam in his head in a flurry. Did he tighten his binder too much again? Did he need more water? He clutched his chest; he felt like every last bit of air was being squeezed out of his body and god damnit it hurt to _breathe_. He was sweating profusely as well, garnering some concerned glances from his female teammate.

“Naruto, are you alright?” Sakura asked.

He forced a smile, hoping that it didn’t look as fake as Sai’s. “Never better!” He gave a thumbs up just to throw her off his trail. It didn’t work and all she did was give him more worried looks.

They were on a mission after all and approaching combat with some bandits. He had no time to loosen his binder _and_ stretch a bit. Besides, he needed to press on! He couldn’t just worry his teammate like that.

And they leapt into the forest clearing. It was a simple mission, take care of some bandits that have been causing some trouble in a small village. Everyone else was busy so Tsunade decided to let him go. Plus he was bored and he would not stop bugging her until he got a mission.

Everything went smoothly until black spots danced in his vision and he collapsed on the ground with pain in his chest. Luckily there was only one bandit left that Sakura punched into oblivion and then she turned her attention on him, racing towards his body and propping his body up on a nearby tree. “Are you hurt? Did you get stabbed? How are you feeling?”

Naruto responded breathily. “Hot. Hurts to breathe. Everything’s spinning.”

“Okay, take off your shirt,” Sakura ordered. “If it’s hot you need to cool down some and I’ll see if you got any wounds.”

His blood chilled. “No, I’m fine! You don’t have to!” He frantically racked his brain for something to satisfy her.

She rolled her eyes. “Naruto, stop hiding your pain. I’m a medic-nin, remember? I’m a professional and doctor’s orders are to take off your shirt so I can _help_ you.”

He had nothing. Sighing in defeat, he shakily reached for his zipper. “Don’t make fun, okay?” God, he was worried what Sakura, his crush, would think of him. Would she be disgusted? Ashamed? He couldn’t handle her looking at him like he was under her. He already had the village for that.

She raised an eyebrow. “Why would I do that?”

Naruto was slow on unzipping. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could but at Sakura’s pointed look, he hastily took off his jacket. Hopefully she didn’t notice his chest bump and would be fine with his mesh shirt on.

“That shirt too,” She unfortunately enjoined.

“Can’t you just check me over with my shirt on?” He pleaded.

“Naruto,” She replied. “I need to see your actual skin.”

He sighed again. “Fine.”

When he took off his shirt, he expected confusion, disgust, hatred, anything. He didn’t expect shock to overcome her expression, then understanding and panic mixed with anger. “Naruto! You idiot!”

Naruto self consciously reached for his jacket, shame burning on his cheeks. “I–I _know_ , it’s weird and I get your–”

“Why would you bind on a mission?” She demanded. “Take it off, now!”

Startled, he protested. “But–”

“Just do it! I get that your dysphoric but you need to get it off!”

Naruto hastily took his orange binder off and instinctively covered his chest. He felt so awkward and confused and he didn’t understand why she was upset. Wasn’t she supposed to be upset at him for lying to her?

He voiced his question and much to her astonishment, she replied. “I’m not upset at that. I’m upset that you put on a binder on active duty. You could have hurt yourself!”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.

She jabbed a finger towards the orange binder. “You are compressing your chest! That would be fine of you were doing just going about your day but if you’re training or on missions you could hurt yourself real badly!”

“Then what do I do?” He retorted.

“Buy a sports bra!” She yelled. “That’s better than a binder and it covers up your chest a bit.” She sighed. “All right, once we get back I am buying you a sports bra.”

Sakura stuffed Naruto’s binder in her pouch. “I’ll hold onto this.” She tossed him his shirt and jacket. “Here, cover up.”

Naruto could only nod speechlessly and followed her back.

* * *

Sakura dragged Naruto into a store. He tried to break free. “I can’t go in there!” He whispered. “That’s a _girls_ ’ store, you know!”

“I know,” She responded, much more calm than she was on the mission. “People wouldn’t give you weird looks with me around."

She was right. The shopkeeper greeted Sakura and gave Naruto a glance. “He’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s a friend,” Sakura answered. “C’mon, you’re my bag holder.” And she dragged Naruto off to a section on the store.

The shopkeeper gave him a look that said ‘good luck’.

Sakura managed to get him seven sports bras with a variety of colors after she made him get only two orange bras. As they paid for their items, she insisted she pay when Naruto reached for his wallet.

After they exited the store, she looked proud of herself. “There, now you have something other than binders to wear.” Then she turned to him. “And you better wear them! Bring one with you if you must when you’re caught off guard and make sure you wash them just like you do with your binder.” Then she gave him a look. “You _do_ wash your binder, right?”

“Of course I do!” Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya had helped him a little with researching (like actual research). Thankfully, the old pervert actually had enough decency to not perv on his student and was actually respectful about it.

“Good,” She said. “At least you didn’t use ace bandages or we will have problems.”

“No, I didn’t,” He chuckled a bit. “Granny Tsunade knew about what I was going through since she read my birth certificate. She made sure I didn’t even think about wearing ace bandages.”

“And did she tell you about not wearing binders when you’re on duty?”

Naruto laughed nervously. “I _may_  have been distracted.”

She sighed.

"Anyways," Naruto began. "How did you accept me so quickly?"

She hesitated for a few seconds, deciding whether she should tell himawan . “…I’m a girl just like how you’re a guy. I’ve been on estrogen for eight months with Lady Tsunade’s approval.”

_“What do you think?” Sakura asked, blushing. “Am I more womanly now?”_

Oh.

“You look amazing, Sakura-chan!” Naruto grinned, trying his best to boost her confidence and even so he was impressed. She passed better than he did! _He remembered being called girly and short back in the academy._

She reddened. “Thanks, Naruto. What about you? Are you on hormones too?”

“No!” Naruto shuddered. “I don’t want to put a needle in my skin! No thank you!”

“But there’s gels and tablets,” Sakura replied with a raised eyebrow. “I used syringes on myself.”

“Right,” Naruto flushed. “I don’t know, I’m just not sure if I want to, you know?”

She nodded. “Do what you want to do. What about top surgery? You wouldn’t have to wear a bra or binder anymore and the hospital provides those as well.”

He paused. “I want to have top surgery, but it’s _expensive_ , you know?”

She nodded again with sympathy. “I know. I’ve been saving up money for surgery and it’s _hell_.”

“So,” Sakura brushed off imaginary dust off her hands and stared at him seriously. “You better not hide stuff like this from me again, okay?”

“Right!” Naruto answered with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a severe lack of trans nart and trans sak fics and i attempted to remedy that. hopefully i did okay?? 
> 
> don't bind and exercise this has been a psa


End file.
